Recently, a demand for stable riding comfort by consumers has increased with a rapidly increasing interest in convenient driving of a vehicle. A suspension or a car body that increases running stability of a vehicle may be included in this subject and a demand for comfort of a seat is also included.
Accordingly, seat backs are equipped with bolsters surrounding both sides of a passenger and a device that allows the top of the seat backs to move forward and backward, and seat cushions are equipped with an extension for supporting the thighs of a passenger.
The extension is mounted on a seat cushion in a vehicle to electrically or mechanically extend forward. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0020965A disclosed a “seat cushion extension apparatus” that includes: an operation bracket that is hinged to a cushion frame to be moved forward by the weight of a passenger seating on a seat cushion; an extension frame that is coupled to the cushion frame to move forward from the front of the cushion frame; a power transmission device that couple the operation bracket and the extension frame to each other and provides force for moving forward and returning backward the extension frame when moving forward with the operation bracket; a locking device that is mounted on the cushion frame and the extension frame to restrict the forward and backward movement of the extension frame; and a lever that is disposed on the cushion frame, coupled to the locking device, and pressed in a one-touch manner to operate the locking device.
Even according to this apparatus in the related art, however, we have discovered a problem that when the extension frame moves forward, it is difficult to prevent a gap between the extension frame and the operation bracket and the passenger feels disconnection under his or her thighs due to the gap or his or her thighs are stuck in the gap.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.